


Need

by Emphysematous



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Chemsex, Doing Drugs Safely, Established Relationship, Fucking, M/M, Sleepy Sex, and nearly everything I write is a fucking PWP, but like - really mild, consensual drug use, energetic sex, less energetic sex, loads of lube, misuse of company resources, quite tired sex, so much fucking, some mild non-consensual drug use, super spies using super spy tech to have super spy sex, super-viagra, they fuck a lot okay?, this is probably the most plotless PWP I've ever written
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:14:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28682388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emphysematous/pseuds/Emphysematous
Summary: A late Secret Santa gift for Renai.Eggsy finds out about a withdrawn Kingsman drug that's essentially Viagra mixed with MDMA and gives users hours of horniness and incredible sex. So naturally, he needs to try it immediately. Harry - of course - has a secret stash.
Relationships: Harry Hart | Galahad/Gary "Eggsy" Unwin
Comments: 12
Kudos: 67





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Renai_chan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Renai_chan/gifts).



* * *

It was 2pm on Wednesday afternoon - and for once, Harry and Eggsy were actually doing paperwork. Well, computer-work, but it was admin, nonetheless. Admittedly, the only reason real work was being done at all was because Arthur had ordered them to stay in one of the open-plan offices at headquarters until all the overdue reports and assessments were done. Merlin had come to join them; probably purely so that he could make pointed comments about using company time and resources responsibly. 

Eggsy was bored. He’d finished the expenses and was now three spreadsheets down with two documents left to write. He sighed heavily and flipped through his notebook, trying to remember why he’d used the tazer when he could have gone for a tranquiliser dart, and still wondering if he could get away with saying “the target inferred that a prostitute he frequented was the agent’s sister; and then was kicked thoroughly in the bollocks” without the report being sent back to him for a more sanitised rewrite. He squirmed in his seat and tapped his fingers irritably on the keys, his leg bouncing on the ball of his foot. Merlin glared at him.

Eggsy shuffled uncomfortably in his seat and tried to turn his mind back to his work. He clicked a rhythm with his tongue, adding counterpoint with his foot tapping against the metal leg of the desk. He shook himself and cracked his knuckles and managed to squeeze out another two sentences before he got stuck again. He huffed irritably at the screen, glaring at that blinking cursor and batting the mouse from hand to hand while he thought.

“For god’s sake lad, will you keep _still_ for five fucking minutes?” Merlin’s outburst came out of nowhere, punctuated with a fist slamming onto his table. “Harry, have you put him on Need to wind me up today?”

A round of chuckles from the various clerks and assistants working in the office. Harry laughed too and leaned back in his chair. “If I had, do you think he'd just be fidgeting about by now?” 

Someone on the back wall chimed in. “Do you remember Percival on it? The cling film?” The room burst into laughter.

“Geraint got obsessed with hair. Spent hours stroking everyone’s hair!” Another person called out.

“Geraint _Prior_ had feet! And then the next week he had to go undercover at that fancy shoe place!” The office rolled with laughs again.

“Lamorak Prior went for two days. He was one of the first batch, before they worked out the modified-release. He spent thirty hours in a massage parlour.”

“Not as bad as Bors. Hired out the entire Bell Street place and sent the bloody invoice to Kingsman.”

Groans from round the room. Merlin snorted. “Fucking George, taking it too far and ruining it for everyone, as always.”

“And thus he single-handedly ruined one of the best perks of the job.” Another voice muttered, and the room rumbled with agreeing grumbles. 

Harry winked at Merlin and lowered his voice. “I hide my charges in an expenses claim and they slide right through.”

“I didn’t hear that, Harry…” Merlin’s voice was formal and disapproving, but his face grinned back. “And if you think no one notices, you can think again. _‘Bad Dragon sells clothes and nerd gadgets’_ my pasty white arse. But at least you and Lancelot Prior had the good grace to be discreet about it.”

Harry gave an unapologetic shrug. “They do sell T-shirts, I believe, so it’s not _technically_ incorrect.”

Eggsy looked from one to the other. “I have no fucking idea what _any_ of you nutters are talking about.”

Merlin raised an eyebrow. “Harry hasn’t introduced you to Bad Dragon? Well--”

“I think he’s asking about Need, Merlin,” Harry interrupted hastily. He was actually going a little pink around the neck and jaw - which was as close to losing his composure as he ever got. Eggsy spread his hands in confusion, baffled. 

Merlin tapped at his computer and brought up a picture of a molecular structure - which although very pretty, explained absolutely nothing. “Neo Empathogen-Entactogen Diffusion. A very fast-acting… stimulant.” Merlin glanced at Harry, who snorted. 

“He’s not a child and I’m not his bloody father, Merlin. Just tell him.” His lip twitched. He was enjoying this. 

Merlin coughed. “It’s a sex drug, Eggsy. Very chemically similar to MDMA, gives the user feelings of euphoria, a sense of oneness, a need to be close and tactile - and a raging erection.”

“You guys mixed Molly and Viagra?” Eggsy asked incredulously. “What, like ‘for science’?” He did the air quotes. 

“It was part of the sex bomb project in the eighties. Develop an aphrodisiac to distract and disarray the enemy.”

“Okay, so the enemy would be too busy shagging each other to fight?” Eggsy snorted. 

Merlin shrugged. “Not all ideas are good ideas, and that one got shelved. But not before some progress had been made on the drug. Kingsman then… refined it.”

“Didn’t they just…” Harry murmured with a filthy smile.

Merlin shot him a withering glare. “I’ll remind you, Harry, that it’s not allowed any more.”

Harry held his hands up. “Yes, yes. I’m perfectly aware of that, thank you.”

“What’s not allowed any more?” Eggsy had to ask. “Wait, have you guys tried this stuff?”

Merlin sighed. “It _used to be_ a very ill-advised and inappropriate unofficial Kingsman tradition that after an agent’s first mission, he’d be given Need. A sort of rest-and-recuperation thing.”

Harry scoffed. “Hardly ‘restful’. And frankly quite terrifying, the first time. I had no idea what was happening. I thought I’d been poisoned by the Russians. I stumbled into the medical bay for help and found a dozen agents and handlers waiting to give me a round of applause - and a wholesale box of condoms.” Harry shrugged at the memory, and Eggsy’s face broke into an astonished grin of scandalised amazement.

“Thankfully, the gentleman I was seeing at the time was free for the evening. And what a happy evening it was.” Harry concluded with a wistful smirk.

“Yes, well, spiking your fellow agents with psychoactives got a bit out of hand, not to mention self-administration of it, and so Arthur banned it.” Merlin looked sternly at Harry and Eggsy. “And we’re all better agents for it being banned, aren’t we, gentlemen?”

“Yes, Merlin,” they replied in unison. 

* * *

“Okay, so. Tell me about Need.” Eggsy sat cross legged on the bed at home, now that their torture by paperwork was finally over. 

Harry shrugged. “It’s just what Merlin told you. Essentially ecstasy and viagra, along with some other stimulants and hormones, blended and refined to be _extremely_ effective. It makes you want sex, makes szex feel really good, gives you really good orgasms, and reduces the refractory period down to virtually nil so you can go again almost immediately. We used to spike each other with it when someone came back from a big mission. But it all escalated a bit too far and officially Kingsman banned it. 

“Sounds fucking amazing.” Eggsy sighed and snuggled into Harry’s arms. “So. Don’t even _try_ to tell me you don’t have some stashed away somewhere. When are we gonna do it?”

* * *

“You’re absolutely certain you want to do this?” Harry asked for the fifth time in as many minutes. 

Eggsy rolled his eyes. “ _Harry_. Please. Not again. Come on. I’m an adult who is fully informed of all the facts and side effects and risks of the situation and I am making the responsible decision to get off my tits on the secret fuckdrug, okay? Final answer. Let’s go for it.”

“I’ll be here the whole time. I’ll look after you.” Eggsy wasn’t sure which of the two of them Harry was trying to reassure the most, so he just stayed quiet while Harry took out three plastic vials, one blue, one orange. He held the orange one up. “Primer, for oral intake,” and pointed to the blue, “activator, for inhalation.”

Eggsy nodded, not quite stopping himself from muttering “I’ll give _you_ oral intake…” under his breath. Harry rolled his eyes at him. 

“What’s your poison?” He opened the drinks cabinet and its adjacent mini-fridge. 

“Jack and Coke, bruv, ta.” Eggsy grinned, earning himself a tiredly tolerant sigh. Harry poured him a drink and made himself a Martini - complete with olive. He set the drinks down on the table and took a seat opposite Eggsy. 

“The primer takes an hour or so to reach sufficient absorption and cross the blood-brain barrier at an effective dosage. After that, it will remain effective for around eight hours before it’s metabolised down to sub-threshold levels.”

“I love it when you talk dirty, Harry.” Eggsy winked.

Harry ignored him. “To take effect, the subject must be exposed to both the primer and the activator. A primed subject will feel no effects unless they come into contact with the activator during the six-hour window. Any unprimed individual who is exposed to the activator will feel no effects. Only the combination of the two will create the expected response.”

Eggsy shifted expectantly in his seat. “Epic horn, yeah?”

This time Harry permitted himself to smile at the interruption. “Something like that. I’m going to give you a half dose for your first time - so it should keep you happily occupied for about three or four hours before it’s broken into a mild sedative metabolite.” 

“I still don’t get why you won’t do it with me.” Eggsy grumbled, pouting. “I don’t wanna be high on my own.”

“I promise you we’ll do it together, sweetheart,” Harry pecked a kiss to his lips. “I’d just prefer to be able to look after you the first time you try it.”

“You’ve done it a ton of times and always been fine. Kingsman say it’s safe - they only withdrew it because it was too much fun. Come on, Har, join me, yeah?” 

Harry wavered. He really did want to… But he also wanted to be sober enough to watch Eggsy enjoy his first time on Need. But then, sharing that first time with him… It was a difficult decision. 

He picked up the primer vial and returned to his lecturing voice “I’ll give you the primer now but you can still change your mind right up to the moment we diffuse the activator.”

“ _Harry._ Fuck’s sake.” Eggsy huffed with frustration. 

Harry dipped his head in acknowledgement but carried doggedly on. “After activation, there’s no reversal. You’ll be in for a few hours of--”

“Nonstop shagging!” Eggsy rubbed his hands together and cracked his knuckles. “You gonna be alright for this, Harry?”

Harry shot him a Look that made Eggsy hold his hands up in hasty apology. He swirled Eggsy’s drink around in its glass and then held up the vial of primer and with great ceremony twisted off the plastic top and squeezed about half the clear, colourless contents into Eggsy’s drink, swirling the glass to mix it in. He carefully placed the opened vial upright into a shot glass and then picked up his Martini to hold it up in a toast. “Bottoms up.”

Eggsy grabbed his glass and clinked rims. “Here we go…” He took a breath and downed it all in one. 

* * *

Of course, ultimately that moment was pretty anticlimactic, what with then having to wait for an hour for his body to absorb the primer before they could activate the drug. 

Harry produced chinese chicken thighs and fresh lettuce to snack on and they lounged on the sofa watching _Legend_ \- Harry enjoyed Mad Teddy flirting with conservative politicians to help his gangster boyfriend make unscrupulous deals. He slowly nursed his Martini - and a second to keep it company - throughout the movie, but insisted that Eggsy drank a couple of large glasses of water, saying matter-of-factly: “you’ll need the hydration, believe me.” 

Eggsy let himself be fed and watered. There was something very safe and comforting about Harry looking after him, fussing over his basic needs. And there was an undercurrent of expectation that soon enough, Harry would be looking after an entirely different set of needs. It was a distracting thought and Eggsy tapped and fidgeted his way through the film.

His heart rate spiked when the credits rolled. This was it. With torturous thoroughness, Harry tidied up the plates and glasses, putting everything into the dishwasher and then even pausing to put the laundry into the dryer before he _finally_ tilted his head towards the stairs. “Shall we?” If Eggsy made any verbal reply, it was lost in the thudding of his footsteps as he scrambled up to their bedroom. Harry followed more sedately, with a white plastic case tucked under his arm, and only after double-checking that he’d locked the front door and deactivated his glasses feed to HQ. 

Upstairs, the bed had fresh linen and an incense stick was filling the room with smells of citrus, cedar and sumac. Bottles of water were strategically placed around the room, along with sachets and bottles of various different lubes. Harry had hauled out the toybox from where it was usually kept hidden in the wardrobe, and the room was scattered with dozens of pillows, cushions and blankets of every possible colour and texture. “The tactile senses get very exhilarating,” was the only explanation Eggsy’s confused glance earned him. He had certainly planned this out to the last detail. 

Eggsy plonked himself down on the bed and sat cross-legged, holding onto his ankles like he was six years old and in assembly at school. He wiggled expectantly. “Activation?” he asked, almost pleading. 

“Activation,” Harry confirmed. He sat down at the head of the bed and set his white case on the bedside table. Inside was a device moulded into the case, with a space for some clear tubing and a weird plastic pot. “Nebuliser,” Harry explained, managing to make the whole assembly no clearer at all. He untangled a power cable and plugged the device in, then connected the tubing to the pot. From the inside pocket of his jacket, he pulled out the blue plastic vial. 

He looked seriously at Eggsy. “I’m going to ask you one last time - and please don’t huff and roll your eyes at me, I’m only looking out for you. Are you ready?”

Eggsy took a deep breath. “I’m ready.”

Harry nodded and twisted the top off the blue vial, squeezing its contents into the plastic pot. He replaced the lid on the pot and switched on the white machine. It hummed and a fine mist started to appear from the top of the pot. Eggsy’s stomach jolted. This was it. He took the contraption from Harry , holding it right in front of his face and sucking in the mist deeply. Harry watched him and squeezed his shoulders reassuringly. “Just breathe normally. Not too fast or deep, you don’t need to hyperventilate. It only takes a little bit. Just nice steady breathing…”

Eggsy inhaled. 

And felt… nothing. He didn’t feel different at all. He took a few more breaths, holding himself very still and concentrating on his mindset. Nope, he still felt totally normal.

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

“This thing is fucking amazing.” Eggsy hugged a pillow covered in sequined fabric, running his fingers over the beading and making the sequins turn one way, then the other, then back over, and back again, and back over and back again… It was rough and hard but soft and slippery all at the same time and he couldn’t get enough of it, stroking it with his fingers, with the palm of his hand, with his knuckles. He lifted the pillow to his face and rubbed his cheek over the sequins, smoothing them back into alignment with his lips and nose. “Mmmn,” he murmured in satisfaction - and immediately became fascinated with how his voice made the sequins vibrate, adding another harmonising layer of texture to the symphony he was already feeling. “Mmmmn,” he hummed, “grrrrrrrr….” Harry lay back on the bed with a small smile, propped up on his elbows, just watching. 

“Harry, you have to feel this, it’s incredible, babe.” Eggsy scrambled to his knees and handed the pillow to Harry, catching himself from falling facefirst into the mattress with a quick hand to Harry’s thigh. He giggled and righted himself, and then put his hand back on Harry’s thigh, squeezing at the firm muscle under that smooth wool-blend suit fabric. “Oh wow…” he breathed, running his hand down Harry’s leg and back up again, the sequined pillow forgotten now that he was touching the strength and solidity and sophistication that was Harry’s suit - and Harry himself. Like a laser locking onto a new target, his focus shifted to getting his hands on as much as Harry as possible. 

Eggsy pawed impatiently at any bit of Harry’s skin he could reach while Harry unbuttoned and opened his shirt before it got ripped. As soon as his chest was revealed, Eggsy pressed his palms to it, closing his eyes for a moment to help himself tune into Harry’s pulse. As the steady rhythm became clearer to him, he broke into a beautiful, dreamy smile. “I can feel your heart, Harry Hart,” he whispered, and then he was leaning in, almost climbing into Harry’s lap as he hurried to put his ear to Harry’s chest. “I can  _ hear _ your heart, Harry Hart!” he laughed. “Hart-heart. Hart-heart. Hart-heart.”

He tapped the pulse onto Harry’s wrist for a few beats and then nuzzled his cheek and lips against Harry’s chest hair, moving his head to feel the changing textures. “Hart-hair. Hart-hair,” he giggled, and slid down Harry’s body, rubbing his cheek against Harry’s skin like a cat. His hips rocked gently against Harry’s body. Harry wrapped his arms around him and rocked with him, his thigh between Eggsy’s legs, his hip providing firm pressure for Eggsy to hump and rut against. Eggsy squirmed against him. “Fuuuck, Harry, I want… I want…” he whimpered and gripped Harry’s biceps. “Please Harry! Please!”

“Please what, sweetheart?” Harry stroked at his back, “just tell me what you want.”

“It’s not fair!” Eggsy clambered up Harry’s body and sat astride his stomach, curling over to hide his face into the crook of Harry’s neck. 

Harry bit his lip. Not many people got  _ upset _ when they were on Need, though it did heighten emotions. Perhaps his stash was expiring - he had no idea how long the stuff lasted. Possibly something to check at some point. But right now, Eggsy was nuzzling into his neck and rubbing his cock against Harry’s hip and stroking every square inch of available skin that he could reach, making small desperate moans. Harry kissed the side of Eggsy’s head and twined their fingers together. “What’s not fair, Eggplant? Tell your Harry.”

Eggsy whined, his hips rocking against Harry’s midriff. “I don’t know if I want to fuck you or get fucked and  _ ugh _ , I  _ need _ it so much and I just don’t  _ know _ and arrgh!” He clenched his fists and clung to Harry, trying to press as much of himself against as much of him as possible. 

Harry’s huff of sheer relief came out as a burst of laughter. “Oh Christ, Eggcup, is that all?” His broad smile was infectious and Eggsy began to giggle with him, resting his hands lightly on Harry’s chest, amazed by how he could feel the laughs being generated by his lungs. Harry kissed him on the forehead and ruffled his hair, still chuckling. “You had me so worried! Don’t worry about anything, we’ll do whatever you want.”

“I just fucking  _ want _ it, Harry,” Eggsy growled. The moment of uncertainty seemed to be ebbing away and now Harry looked up to see Eggsy focus in on him.  _ “You,” _ Eggsy declared, “are wearing a hundred percent too much clothing.” He sat up and reached for Harry’s flies, moving with purposeful determination. Harry took off his shirt, tossing it across the room just as Eggsy moved to kneel between his legs and hauled his trousers and pants off in a series of strong tugs that left Harry with his hips up on Eggsy’s thighs. “Fuck yes....” Eggsy hissed, grabbing two handfuls of muscled inner thigh.  _ “Fuck _ , you’re gorgeous. Christ.”

Harry relaxed back, biting down the automatic rebuttal that was on the tip of his tongue. Eggsy was touching him, touching everything he could reach and in this position… He reached for the bedside table and grabbed a bottle of lube, squeezing large dollops of it onto his cock, balls and thighs before Eggsy's exploring fingers tried to get into him dry. Eggy’s roaming hands went right to the new texture and for a moment, he just froze. “Ohmygod…” His fingers twitched. “Oh my  _ god _ , Harry. This is the best thing ever.” He spread the lube with both hands, one slicking up Harry’s cock and sliding around his lower stomach, the other palming it down over his arsehole, cheeks and thighs. He wrapped a hand around Harry’s cock and sunk the thumb of his other hand into him. “Fuuuck, you feel  _ am-aaaaaa-zing…. _ ”

Harry wasn’t feeling too bad himself, his long legs spread open around Eggsy’s waist and his cock enjoying a spectacularly attentive handjob. The Need was making Eggsy fascinated with the textures of his erection, wrapping his long fingers around it and examining every millimetre. He was glad that he’d been so generous with the lube when Eggsy fumbled about with his jeans and abruptly sank his cock into him with barely a ‘by your leave’. Harry sucked a breath in through his teeth at the suddenness of it but he’d had far worse in his time and,  _ oh god _ , the open-mouthed heavenly look on Eggsy’s face as he pushed his cock into the heat of Harry’s body was worth anything. 

“Oh  _ Harry… _ ” Eggsy voice was husky and choked. He gripped Harry’s hips and curled over his body until his forehead rested on Harry’s chest. He exhaled heavily against Harry’s skin. “I just… I want to be here _f_ _ orever _ _._ With you. Like this.”

Harry tried to suppress his smile. “Just like this? Nothing else?” he asked. Eggsy started to nod just as Harry squeezed tight around him, rocking himself harder onto Eggsy’s cock with a questioning grin.

“Oh  _ fuuuck… _ ” Eggsy groaned. The heat and the grip and the  _ pleasure _ from his cock seemed to spread through every inch of his skin. Harry’s chest under his hands felt just as perfect, Harry’s legs resting heavily around his hips were just as inviting. And when Harry leaned up and offered his mouth for a kiss, his lips were just as hot and wet and  _ fuck _ , Eggsy wanted him. Wanted all of him. As much as possible. Now. 

He wrapped his arms around Harry’s chest and hauled him bodily up until Harry was sitting on his thighs, clinging to him to stay upright. “Fuck me,” Eggsy whispered into the curve of his neck, “fuck me, Harry. Ride me.” One hand slid up Harry’s back to comb roughly through Harry’s hair, pulling his head back so that Eggsy could nuzzle and bite at his neck; the other trailed down, to grab a handful of firm buttock and to pull him harder and closer onto his cock. 

There was a brief moment of repositioning as Harry awkwardly rearranged his legs for better leverage and then his hips were rolling and he was pulling their bodies together and Eggsy was lost, disappearing into the sensations of Harry’s arms around him, Harry’s fingers in his hair, Harry’s bicep against his neck, Harry’s cock pressed hot and hard against his stomach, Harry’s fingernails scratching down his back, Harry’s legs wrapping around him, Harry’s lip kissing him, Harry’s body so tight and warm and wet and welcoming and perfect around his cock and  _ fuck _ , this had never ever felt so good. For anyone. Ever. 

Eggsy arched his back, pressing himself harder against Harry’s cock, then remembered he had hands and hurriedly shoved one between them to stroke at it; he rubbed his cheek against the roughness of Harry’s jaw and whined - frustrated that he couldn’t nuzzle up to him like that and kiss him at the same time. As if to solve the problem, Harry brought his arm up around Eggsy’s neck and Eggsy pressed his lips to the dip between his shoulder and bicep muscles, sucking on Harry’s skin, trying to experience him with all of his heightened senses. 

The salt and softness under his tongue sent a shiver through his body and for a few confusing seconds he tried valiantly to kiss his way down Harry’s body to get his cock in his mouth - impossible when he desperately didn’t want to pull out of him. Again, Harry solved his dilemma by cupping his face in his hand and letting his thumb slip into Eggsy’s empty mouth. Eggsy groaned a muffled noise of gratitude, tonguing and sucking at it with an enthusiasm that some part of him registered was ridiculous - but he was far beyond caring about how he looked, far beyond caring how wanton and needy he was being. He let go of Harry’s cock to press his fingers - wet with pre-come - into Harry’s mouth, making him taste himself, and then almost immediately changed his mind and leaned in to suck on them himself, Harry’s tongue meeting his own as they shared first Eggsy’s fingers and then a slow, deep kiss. 

“Mmmph,” Eggsy mumbled into Harry’s mouth. “Mmnphuh, fuck. Fuck I need you. Fuck.” his body moved with his words and he rocked hard into Harry’s body. Eyes squeezed tightly shut, he wrapped his arms around Harry’s chest and pressed his face against his shoulder and fucked into him, losing himself to the heat and grip of Harry around his cock. His orgasm came as a surprise, rushing through him in a wave that left him breathless and shuddering, twitching open-mouthed against Harry’s chest and pulsing into him in spurts of come that seemed to wash pleasure back through his body in an inescapable feedback loop of climax. His fingernails bit into Harry’s skin, leaving blanched crescents that slowly filled with bright red. 

As Eggsy finally started to spiral down and remember how to breathe, Harry was just approaching his own precipice; his hips moving with new urgency. Eggy flopped bonelessly against him, so Harry pushed him onto his back, climbing on top of him and sinking himself back down onto his chemically-hardened cock with a slight frantic edge to his movements. Eggsy groaned out at the renewed attention to his already overly-sensitive prick but clutched at Harry’s thighs around his hips, encouraging him to take what he needed. Not that Harry needed any encouragement. He rode hard and fast, leaning back and resting his hands on Eggsy’s thick thighs to angle his cock up against his prostate. His own cock bobbed somewhat ridiculously about, attracting Eggsy’s attention like a fluttering ribbon attracts a playful cat. He palmed at Harry with more enthusiasm than finesse - but it was enough. Harry sucked a deep breath in through his teeth and threw his head back as he came into Eggsy’s hands. 

Eggsy groaned aloud at Harry’s orgasm, his cock twitching urgently inside Harry. His interest was already renewed; he wanted to go again. He needed more. With a shove, he pushed Harry onto his back and clambered between his knees, cock in hand. Harry pushed himself up to sitting and opened his legs, lip curling in a filthy smile. “I knew you’d like this.” He let Eggsy pull him closer, reaching to draw him into a kiss.

Eggsy beamed at him, his cheeks flushed. “It’s fucking amazing, babe. Can’t believe you kept it from me for so long.” He kissed at Harry’s jaw and neck, hips rocking eagerly against him. “I want you so much. Ready?”

“Mmmn, more lube, Eggbox, please,” Harry pulled a knee up for Eggsy to hump at, twisting to reach the toybox next to the bed. He found a tub that cheerfully declared “FIST-SLICK” in disturbingly childish bright colours. The lube was white, greasy and so thick there were still finger marks from the last time they;d used it. But once applied it lasted for ages and Harry suspected he’d be grateful for that before the night was over. 

Eggsy grabbed a handful of the goo and had two fingers spreading it inside Harry before Harry’d even got the lid back on the tub. “Babe, please,” he whined, stroking his cock up and down the cleft of Harry’s arse while he applied more lube. “Please. I want you.”

“So fuck me, Eggroll.” Harry grinned, laying back and spreading his legs again. He barely got to finish speaking. Eggsy gripped him by the hips and pushed himself in again, letting out a low groan as the pleasure washed over him once more. Harry wrapped his long legs around Eggsy’s waist and let himself relax into the fast pace of the fuck. He’d always had a bent towards the hedonistic, and this was one hell of a way to spend a night.

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

* * *

Four hours later, they were still going. Empty water bottles lay scattered around the bed from where they’d been carelessly tossed after hasty gulps in the brief interludes between coming and getting going again. They’d played with some of the contents of the toybox but while watching Eggsy wriggle his way to another orgasm on a toy was an absolute delight, and allowed Harry a brief respite to ease his complaining muscles, it didn’t have enough tactile input for Eggsy and they’d rapidly abandoned the props in favour of interesting lubes and the heat and urgency of each other’s bodies. 

The Need burned away any post-climax refractory period to almost nothing. Perhaps a few minutes of being semi-hard before a new sight or texture or thought brought the arousal back and a new surge of interest energised tired limbs back into action. They’d almost stopped talking entirely, communication narrowing down to moans and grunts and gestures. Every time Eggsy came it turned Harry on again, and vice versa - locking them into an intense hedonistic cycle. Harry was amazed that he was still functioning, let alone still hard and wanting more.

At the moment, Harry had Eggsy on all fours. His chest supported by a pile of pillows and plush toys, his backside glistening with streaks of lube and the fading pink remnants from being spanked on their last go round. Or possibly the one before that. Harry ran his hands up and down the muscles of Eggsy’s back reverently, worshipping the planes of his body, the smooth hardness of him, the taut skin and soft pliance of his thighs. He felt around the bed and picked up a different small bottle of lube. Withdrawing briefly, he poured its contents liberally onto his cock. Eggsy whined a protest beneath him, wiggling his arse to invite him back in. Harry was more than happy to oblige. 

The cooling lube added yet another new sensation to the fuck. Menthol-like chill tingling different nerve endings. Eggsy groaned out, his knees spreading so his body sank low onto the mattress. Harry gripped him by the thighs and shoved him forward. His chest slid off the pile of pillows and they ended up neatly under his hips, propping him up for Harry to fuck. His cheek pressed into the rumpled bedsheets while Harry helped himself to his arse. Even now, after they’d done so much already, every touch and movement felt like it was directly hardwired to all the pleasure centres of his body. His cock was trapped wonderfully in a nook in the pillows and he felt like he was being simultaneously stroked off and getting an expert prostate massage. His prick was leaking obscenely, his body somehow generating fluid at crazy rates to keep up with the sudden increased demand on it. 

Harry gasped out loud and clutched at Eggsy’s shoulder and waist, pounding into him desperately. Eggsy keened a long moan into the mattress and orgasm blossomed from deep in his spine, cascading out through his body in pulse after pulse of pleasure that left him speechless, boneless, breathless. He could feel the climax in his chest, in his fingers, in his fucking  _ eyelashes _ , for christ’s sake. Every nerve singing heavenly choruses of sex and satisfaction. 

Somewhere in the midst of his Need-extended and enhanced reverie, Harry came as well and Eggsy found himself - some moments later - lying in a loose flop on his side on the bed, with Harry’s cock pulled from his body but still trapped wetly between his thighs and Harry nuzzling tenderly at the hair at the nape of his neck. 

“Fucking hell, Eggshell, you’re incredible,” Harry panted into his ear. “I just want you so much. You’re so beautiful. You’re--” A thought came to him and he froze, suddenly realising that he was slowly thrusting his cock between Eggsy’s legs. Because he was still hard. And still horny. Even after coming… too many times to count. But he hadn’t taken the primer. He’d only put it into Eggsy’s drink. So…?

He thought back through the first part of their evening. He’d put half the primer into Eggsy’s glass of Jack and coke… And then… he’d… put the vial into a shot glass to keep it upright so the remains wouldn’t spill. A glass that had just been left on the side table all evening. And Eggsy had made him his second drink while he’d been getting water from the kitchen...

“Eggsy…” he asked, his voice urgent. “Eggsy, did you fucking _spike_ me?”

“Hmmn?” Eggsy asked. He’d been almost asleep - the Need in his blood was being broken down into a sedative that made him feel fuzzy and cosy.

Harry shook him by the shoulder. “Did you put the Need primer in my fucking drink?” 

“Oh. Yeah.” Eggsy nodded with a loose lazy smile. “Yep.”

Harry stared at him, half outraged, half wanting to fuck the smile off his face. No, he just wanted to fuck him again. Damn Need. He took a deep breath and tried to concentrate. “You little shit.” His cock throbbed.

Eggsy reached for him. “You wanted to do it, though. Didn’t you? You were only holding back because you thought you should be  _ sensible _ . But it’s safe, and I wanted you to have a good night as well.”

“I did want to do it, but you should have spiked me!” Harry snapped. 

Eggsy pouted up at him. “I’m sorry babe.” He batted his eyelashes, biting his lip in that way he had that he knew Harry found sexy. 

“Oh you will be…” Harry grumbled at him, pushing him onto his belly. “I’ve still got a few rounds left in me yet.” He climbed on top of him and checked how slick he was with two fingers. 

Eggsy moaned breathily. “Fuck yes, Harry.  _ Fuck _ me.

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

* * *

Eggsy was dragged unwillingly from his exhausted sleep by a persistent furtive rocking of the bed and rustle of sheets. He groaned and splayed his arms, trying to sink back into blessed unconsciousness.

“Darling? Are you awake?” Harry’s whisper was hoarse. Strained. The bedsheets rustled some more. Rhythmically. 

“Mmmn... no.” Eggsy mumbled into his pillow, bringing a knee up into a half-foetal position.The bed creaked as Harry shifted closer, pressing a kiss to the back of his head. Eggsy could feel his hard cock poking him in the back of his thigh. He mumbled something incomprehensible.

Harry kissed him again, his cold knuckles nudging at the crease of Eggsy’s arse as he stroked himself. “Darling, I’m sorry, I--” His words faded under the clicking of a bottle top and the wet squish of lubed wanking.

“Hnng…” Eggsy’s own cock twitched despite his sleepiness and he unconsciously rocked his hips into the mattress. Harry’s slick fingers probed at his backside.

“I just need… please?” Harry stroked gently between his buttocks, teasing a little. “Can I?” He nudged the tip of a finger right up to the divot of Eggsy’s hole, apologetically kissing his head again. 

“Yeah, yeah. ‘Course.” Eggsy rocked back against it almost automatically, relaxing to let Harry twist his finger into him. Harry shuffled closer still, his cock pressing hard against Eggsy’s hip while he quickly opened Eggsy back up. Not that it took much, considering the evening they’d had. Eggsy moaned again as Harry’s ministrations brought a fresh wave of arousal washing over him. He’d been so comfortable and sleepy and now this felt so good and while his body wanted to fuck again, his brain would quite happily have gone back to sleep. He sighed heavily.

“I’m so sorry, my love.” Harry murmured. He wrapped one of his legs over Eggsy, hips rocking with more urgency.

Eggsy rolled fully onto his stomach and patted vaguely at Harry’s head reassuringly. “Don’t be stupid Har.”

Another kiss, this one to his cheekbone. The mattress dipped as Harry climbed on top of him, straddling his thighs and pressing his cock against the meat of Eggsy’s arse. “I know you want to sleep.”

Eggsy wriggled underneath him until his cock slipped between his cheeks. “I can sleep any time.” He keened in response to Harry guiding himself into him.

Harry snatched a strained breath. “I’m really very sorr--.”

“Stop saying sorry!” Eggsy cut him off, flexing his body to press himself further onto Harry’s cock.

“I just…” Harry started but Eggsy shook his head.

“Shush. Just fuck me.” He squeezed tight and was pleased to hear Harry gasp from the grip. Harry kissed at the back of his neck and wrapped his arms around his shoulders, thrusting slow and firmly into him. Eggsy moaned. Yes. This was what he wanted. Just on the edge of sleep and being slowly fucked to yet another glorious rippling orgasm. Harry’s breath blew warm against his ear and Eggsy reached up to twine fingers with him as they lazily rocked together.

This position wasn’t one in their usual repertoire, but Eggsy was going to have to add it to the list because Harry was grinding perfectly, torturously into his prostate with every thrust of his hips. It would be such a small step to shift to one of Eggsy’s guilty pleasure fantasies of ‘oh no, I’m pinned and helpless, woe is me’ from here, but it was also soft and loving and hot. So fucking hot. Harry was breathing heavily into his ear now, hips picking up speed and losing some of his fine control as he approached his climax, his need overtaking his previous apologeticness. Eggsy let himself be fucked, happily sinking into a very pleasant mix of dream and daydream. 

Harry’s grip on his fingers tightened and he panted in a breathless whisper. “Fuck, fuck, you’re perfect.” And then he was coming, his usual little stifled gasps huffed right against Eggsy’s ear along with a barely audible “fuck.” He dragged a breath and pressed kisses to Eggsy’s neck and jaw, gently pulling out and rolling onto the mattress next to him. “I love you.”

Eggsy smirked. “Love ya,” he grinned back and leaned in for a kiss. 

Harry stroked the side of his face, smiling inanely in the dim light. “I’m sorry for waking you.”

“Mmn, well, it’s pretty much my fault, innit?” Eggsy yawned. “For spiking you.”

“Yes. Yes it is.” Harry mock-glared at him. 

“I’ll make it up to you, babe.” Eggsy kissed him.

Harry nodded. “Yes. Yes you will.” He pushed Eggsy onto his belly and crawled on top of him. 

Eggsy wriggled. “Oh my god,  _ again _ ?”

Harry shrugged, pushing his cock back down between Eggsy's cheeks. “What can I say, darling? I just  _ Need _ you.”

* * *


End file.
